criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cards on the Table
Cards on the Table is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-second case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and forty-sixth case overall. It takes place in The United States appearing as the second case in the region. Plot When the team arrived in Las Vegas, Bradley and Takagi decided to wander round the city while the player and Riya attached the recording device to Dayiu. The pair soon sent Dayiu into the Dragon's Den casino to meet with casino owner Lynette Lovelle. Suddenly, the pair heard screaming sounds and rushed into the casino to investigate. There, they found the body of professional gambler Freesia Frostine, casino chips stuffed down her throat, with Dayiu nowhere in sight. The pair first questioned Lynette Lovelle, croupier Marshall Rodwell and President James Marsden before a drunken Takagi and Bradley entered the plane laughing, revealing they'd got married at a drive-through chapel. As the pair were shocked by the reveal, they also confessed that the priest said he had spotted a woman matching Dayiu's description. As Connor sent them to sober up, the pair questioned chapel priest Orlando Rivera as well as arresting Dayiu, who insisted that they let her go. Anastasia then declared that Marshall had married Freesia hours before her death. The pair first spoke to Marshall who explained that he didn't say they were married as he knew how it'd look. He then started sobbing and confessed that she was the love of his life. Finally, they arrested Lynette for murder. Lynette refused to admit the truth but eventually confessed, saying that Freesia should have kept her mouth shut if she didn't want to die. When asked what she meant, Lynette explained that Freesia had been caught cheating in the casino and that she offered her a choice: be kicked out the casino and have her professional gambling career ruined or do drug runs for her. In a bid to get out of the ultimatum, Freesia threatened to go to the police, prompting Lynette to snap. She knocked Freesia out and stuffed her mouth with casino chips to signal her silence, dumping her body in the casino as a message to anyone thinking of crossing her. In court, Lynette was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge Armstrong for drug dealing and murder. Post-trial, Bradley and Takagi requested to speak with the player about their marriage. The pair hurriedly expressed their regret and admitted that they had filed for an annulment, but had lost the documents along the strip. The trio soon headed back to the strip where they found the documents, sending them to Anya for verification. The pair then signed the documents and handed them to lawyer Amanda Prince to start the annulment process. Meanwhile, Riya and the player spoke to Lynette in prison about the hallucinogenic drug in circulation. In a bid for a reduced sentence, Lynette told them that she was the head of a drug empire and had recently been approached by an anonymous contact, who paid her to use her drug runners to spread the hallucinogenic drug. She then told them that she kept documents of her side business in the casino, prompting them to head there and find them. Anya then confirmed that the documents confirmed Lynette's story, admitting that the drugs were sent to Los Angeles, Las Vegas and other major cities. Anya then revealed that Lynette collected the drugs from a location in Rusthollow, a city in Texas. With no time to waste, Connor told the team to set a course to Rusthollow to shed light on who was behind the hallucinogenic drug scheme. Summary Victim *'Freesia Frostine' (found dead in the casino, casino chips stuffed down her throat) Murder Weapon *'Casino Chips' Killer *'Lynette Lovelle' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect drinks martinis. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gardenia. *The suspect has blonde hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect drinks martinis. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gardenia. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect drinks martinis. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect drinks martinis. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gardenia. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect drinks martinis. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gardenia. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer gambles. *The killer drinks martinis. *The killer wears a gardenia. *The killer is under 40 years old. *The killer has blonde hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dragon's Den Casino. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Faded Poker Pass; New Suspect: Lynette Lovelle) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Postcard; New Crime Scene: Las Vegas Strip) *Investigate Las Vegas Strip. (Clues: Gambling Set, Broken Pieces) *Examine Gambling Set. (Result: Croupier Stick) *Examine Croupier Stick. (Result: M RODWELL; New Suspect: Marshall Rodwell) *Question Marshall on the murder in the casino. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Casino Chip) *Analyze Casino Chip. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks martinis) *Examine Faded Poker Pass. (Result: Poker Player) *Examine Poker Player. (New Suspect: James Marsden) *Speak to James about his presence in the casino. *Confront Lynette over the murder. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Drive-Through Wedding Chapel. (Clues: Bible, Golden Pieces, Broken Jewellery) *Examine Bible. (Result: Priest's Name; New Suspect: Orlando Rivera) *Question Orlando about where he saw Dayiu. (Attribute: Orlando gambles) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Feng Shui Coin; New Suspect: Dayiu) *Arrest Dayiu for fleeing. (Attribute: Dayiu drinks martinis) *Examine Broken Jewellery. (Result: Dragon Bracelet) *Analyze Dragon Bracelet. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gardenia; New Crime Scene: Roulette Tables) *Investigate Roulette Tables. (Clues: Victim's Jacket, Torn Cards) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: President's Cufflink) *Confront James about his cufflink in the victim's pocket. (Attribute: James gambles and drinks martinis) *Examine Torn Cards. (Result: Duplicate Cards) *Speak to Lynette about the victim cheating in her casino. (Attribute: Lynette gambles and drinks martinis) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Marshall over marrying the victim. (Attribute: Marshall gambles and drinks martinis; New Crime Scene: Las Vegas Sign) *Investigate Las Vegas Sign. (Clues: Faded Scroll, Broken Camera) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Hit Order) *Confront Dayiu about her hit on Freesia. (Attribute: Dayiu gambles) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera Footage) *Analyze Camera Footage. (04:00:00) *Confront Orlando over the fight with the victim. (Attribute: Orlando drinks martinis) *Investigate Elvis Sign. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Glass) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Gardenia) *Analyze Gardenia. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 40 years old) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Martini Glass) *Analyze Martini Glass. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Divided We Fall (2/7). (1 star) Divided We Fall (2/7) *Ask Bradley why he needs help. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Las Vegas Strip. (Clues: Lost Property Box) *Examine Lost Property Box. (Result: Faded Documents) *Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Annulment Documents) *Analyze Annulment Documents. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Amanda Prince) *Hand Amanda the annulment documents. *Confront Lynette about the hallucinogenic drugs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Dragon's Den Casino. (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Folder) *Examine Folder. (Result: Drug Dealing Records) *Analyze Drug Dealing Records. (06:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:The United States (UnknownGamez)